


Polaroid Confession

by Smolishaya



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up Ejen Ali, Ali's Bedroom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, I Just Ship VikAli okay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie (Ejen Ali), Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: "Y-you're not supposed to see that! Please, give it back. I can explain!" Ali sputters through his words as Viktor reaches his arm higher and higher so Ali wouldn't reach.------Where things got a bit different since Viktor's last visit to Ali's bedroom to play games.
Relationships: Viktor & Ali, Viktor Ong/Ali Ghazali, Viktor/Ali
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Polaroid Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Around 2:30am, in a Discord with my Simping Friends.  
> I had a moment of inspiration and just, bAbOOm--
> 
> Enjoy my self-indulgent content ohOnks

_**This wasn't supposed to happen.** _

  
They're in Ali's bedroom, playing Detective Jebat on their mobiles like they still do from their Primary. They still have the routine for five years and they gotten more and more closer ever since. They already cleared out the level in the Co-Op so they decided to take a break from the intense session of gameplay.

"Let's take five, okay? I'll bring some snacks from downstairs" Ali says, smilimg over to Viktor before heading out the door. Viktor replies with an "Okay!" He also did the 'OK' sign with his hands as well.

While waiting for Ali, something interesting struck Viktor's sights from one of the hexagon shaped shelves above Ali's bed. He reached out and grabbed something.

It was a polaroid of Viktor smiling. There's some scribbles of hearts and the word "cute" and "dork" on it as well. Viktor feels his heart skipped a beat, and his face heated up a bit. He wasn't this oblivious to know what this means.

He stared at it even longer in shock before hearing the door open and a familiar voice.

"I'm back! I've got your favourite---" Ali excitingly said before dropping the bags of chips and bottled sodas to ground, seeing Viktor holding the photograph.

His instinct kicked in and pounced on Viktor to the bed and frantically trying to grab the polaroid from Viktor's hands, not aware of position.

"Y-you're not supposed to see that! Please, give it back. I can explain!" Ali sputters through his words as Viktor reaches his arm higher and higher so Ali wouldn't reach.

"Ali." Viktor says in a low feel voice, causing Ali to stop in his tracks. They look at each other in the eyes. Then Viktor carresses Ali's face with his other hand and chuckles.

"You do realize you're on my lap right now, right?" Viktor says with a bashful smile, making his best friend blink a few times for a while before realizing.

Ali's eyes widen and blushed furiously as he sees himself straddling on Viktor and tries to get away but only to be pinned down on the bed. Viktor grabs both Ali's arms and pinned him both of Ali's arms with one hand and the other sliding to his waist. This made Ali gasp and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from making any noise.

"Always thinking of me before going to sleep? Is that why?" Viktor whispered in Ali's ears feeling his breath on his skin as he says that. Ali is still and let out a pant, feeling hot from what he said.

"I-I..." Ali gulps as he turns away from Viktor's face and continues, "Yes. Even in some... _s-special nights_ when I'm clearly alone." He closed his eyes, waiting for a response from his friend, only to hear a small, infatuated laugh.

"Oh Ali Ghazali. I've noticed you behaving like this for a while and even I had my _suspicions_." Viktor started and sighing in content, sliding his hand on Ali's face. Making the boy lean on the touch in a half lidded stare, enjoying and savouring every touch.

"Hearing what you said just confirmed what I thought... especially from your little surprise of a confession." Viktor leans into Ali's cheek and kisses him, weakening the grip on both of Ali's hands.

**"I love you, Ali."**

In a second, Ali frees himself from Viktor's grip and lunges himself forward for a kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. Viktor was slightly pushed back from the impact but ended up kissing the boy back, holding Ali by his waist. They both close their eyes in the kiss.

They both stayed in the moment before Ali slipped a tongue, wanting more. Viktor opened his eyes and break way from the kiss, panting and looking at Ali, who has a dazed look.

"W-whoa there, Ali.. You sure you want to go further?" Viktor stuttered, still processing whatever just happened between them. Ali only gave him a dopey grin and a peck on Viktor's lips and pulling away. 

"Silly, what does it look like?"

  
**_'Oh boy..'_ **

It is going to be one _hell_ of an afternoon for them both, Viktor thought.


End file.
